


Alexander's Pick

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A Heart Into Darkness, M/M, spoiler line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Inspired by the line/spoiler from "A Heart Into Darkness".





	Alexander's Pick

Yes, another promo/spoiler, another fanfic.

Actual show dialogue by Jamie Gorenberg.

**_"If your precious Alexander could only have one of us, who do you think he'd pick?"_ **

Owl!Jace laughs, "Lilith will rip you all apart when she gets here."

Magnus walks up to the cage, "That's assuming she can find you."

"Oh she will and she will quickly."

Alec glares at him, "We will save Jace before that happens."

Owl!Jace smiles, "Jace doesn't want to be saved. He likes being evil."

Izzy glares at him, "Jace is a good man."

"You think so."

"I know so."

"Right now, he is laughing at all of you."

"Let HIM tell us that."

Owl!Jace laughs, "He can't be bothered with you."

Alec coldly says, "We don't believe a word you say. If Jace has something to tell us, then allow him to talk to us directly."

Owl!Jace rolls his eyes, "He is especially tired of  _you_."

"Jace is my parabatai."

"And?"

"We are brothers. We are bonded."

"And?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Pay no mind to him, Alexander. He's just trying to get under your skin."

Alec nods, "You're right, Magnus."

Owl!Jace smiles at Magnus, "If your precious Alexander could only have one of us, who do you think he'd pick?"

Magnus looks at him disgusted, "This is not about choosing one of us, this is about bringing Jace back."

"But what if the cost of bringing Jace back, meant he could never see you again?"

"Two different things."

Owl!Jace smiles, "Let's ask him." He glances at Alec, "If the price of bringing back Jace was your relationship with Magnus, would you do it?"

Alec glares at him, "I won't choose between my parabatai and my boyfriend."

"What if I held a knife to my throat and one to his, would you  ** _then_**  choose?"

Izzy walks over, "Shut up."

He glares at her, "Nobody is talking to you." He smiles at Alec. He reaches through the cage and grits his teeth at the pain. He grabs Magnus by the throat, "Choose."

Alec screams, "Magnus", and pulls Owl!Jace's hand off the warlock. He holds Magnus as they move away from the cage.

Owl!Jace smiles, "Interesting."

Magnus whispers, "I wasn't sure."

Alec kisses him gently, "I meant it when I said I couldn't live without you."

Owl!Jace sneers, "How touching."

Izzy glares at him, "You do love hearing yourself talk, don't you."

He smiles at her, "You are all going to die."

_**-the end-** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Probably going to be Joshed in the episode. :D

Back to  **My Name is Alec**  I go. 


End file.
